


The Impossible 'O'

by TheTVJunkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Completed, Desk Sex, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather confident and assertive Hermione is determined to exclusively get perfect grades in her final N.E.W.Ts. Too bad that ever grumpy Snape NEVER gives 'O's, let alone to a student of a rival house. Hence, the stubborn witch hatches a daring plan which is totally getting out of hand and eventually gets the overzealous Gryffindor way more than she had bargained for...^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible 'O'

****Disclaimer:** ** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of 'Harry Potter' or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended, my fics are solely written for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers! ~\\(^o^)/~ Since my muse seems currently AWOL regarding my other story 'Embracing My Very Own Darkness' (Don't worry, I WILL FINSIH IT!^^), I decided on sweetening your waiting time by giving you a naughty little one-shot which has been haunting me for quite some time.^^

I'm aware that the basic idea for this PWP is a classic (same as the 'detention scenario') and has probably been done a hundred times before but hey - I simply couldn't resist and tried my best to give this hopefully yummy lemon a few twists and turns that make it not as predictable as some readers might think.^^

Now then, let's have a look on just how our **Perky!Hermione** tries to earn her 'O' from a rather **Sneaky!Snape**...

* * *

 

Angrily, Hermione snapped her book shut. It was only three more days before she would have to take the N.E.W.T.s and the eager young Gryffindor had been studying Potions for hours. And yet, she knew it would be to no avail. Her ambitious goal was to pass her exams with only the best of grades, meaning the witch wouldn't accept anything less than an 'O' in every respect.

Snorting in annoyance, the ill-tempered girl tossed her extended issue of 'Moste Potente Potions' against the wall, impatiently tapping her fingers against the table surface while she turned the problem to and fro in her head like she had done at least a thousand times during the past five weeks.

It was impossible. Snape never gave 'O's. Ever. That bloody git would probably take great pleasure in making sure to ruin her ambitious plan. Damn him.

In retrospect, Hermione held her insufferable overzealousness responsible for the insane idea that hit her that night. It was just a fraction of a second, as if lightning had struck her, bringing Hermione the desired epiphany.

Bribery. Plain and simple.

But what could she, Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all par excellence, possibly offer to the always miffed and snarky Potions Master?

" _Yourself, you idiot_!" Hermione's inner voice chided her. " _That's the only thing that might be of interest to him. If you're lucky._ "

When Hermione had overcome the initial shock of the blatant truth that the statement of her inner voice held, she became aware of the blush that had crept to her cheeks. She didn't actually have a serious crush on the creepy Potions Master and still, she felt her baser instincts secretly respond to his dark demeanour from time to time; causing dirty and sometimes even rather disturbing images to pop up in her mind which she usually failed to fight back successfully.

Hermione thought hard. At least there was some sort of attraction on her part. Things would probably have been different if it had been Professor Flitwick instead of Snape. The witch scowled at the mere thought of Flitwick touching her. She shuddered and decided to rather concentrate on the task ahead.

This was so crazy it could actually work. After all, Snape was a man, wasn't he? All men crave sex and if the Professor's ever sour mood was any indicator it must have been ages that he got properly laid. Or touched at all, respectively.

"So...maybe a quick hand job..." Hermione mumbled to herself, her blind ambition outweighing her attitude to morality for the time being. "Or...umm...Merlin help me, even a blow job should be enough to ensure his cooperation, shouldn't it?"

Hermione inwardly sighed when she realised that she considered this cunning option for real. This was so unlike her. So unlike Gryffindor values. So lacking morals it was almost...Slytherin.

Sighing audibly, the frizzy-haired witch could almost hear Snape's upcoming mocking, cutting remarks delivered from cruel lips.

"Oh bollocks to that!" She exclaimed. "After all this time of involuntary abstinence he won't last long anyway. So I'd better get it over with now..."

Hermione nodded abruptly as if to encourage herself, then performed a swift 'Scourgify' on herself and headed towards the dungeons in order to get there before her common sense would have a chance to come back and stop her.

"You what?" Came the dark growl from Snape. The Professor's quill had abruptly stopped scratching across the scroll on his desk when Hermione had eventually brought herself to voice her indecent proposal.

Against all odds she had started with making a final attempt to convince him just why she deserved this an 'O' in Potions by bringing up a whole bunch of logical and compelling arguments. Just as expected though, this had only resulted in Hermione being ignored by an increasingly annoyed Potions Master. Hence, here she was, wording her immoral offer once again.

"Umm...just as I said before, Professor, I had hoped for us reaching an agreement regarding my grade by...well..." She paused for a moment, not sure how to put this decently. "Letting you touch me."

Judging by his narrowed eyes and the trademark arched eyebrow Hermione now definitely had his undivided attention.

"Letting me touch you..." He repeated, delivering the words in a slow and somewhat threatening fashion. "This happens to be an overly flexible wording. Clarify, Miss Granger."

Hermione bit back a frown, realising the mocking undertone in the dark wizard's request.

_*sigh* At least he seems interested. That is a good sign, isn't it?_

"Er...to put it more precisely, Sir..." She said uneasily. "I'd willingly let you fuck me in exchange." The moment the words left her lips, Hermione felt a blush of unwanted embarrassment redden her cheeks. She was surprised that she managed to hold the unfathomable gaze Snape gave her from behind his desk.

An awkward silence filled the room.

What took him so long to instinctively jump at this rare chance? And at the delectable young Gryffindor before him at that; offering herself so willingly? Deep within Hermione had expected to have been either wrestled to the ground by now or roughly bent over some random piece of furniture.

But not a bit of it so far. Weird.

Hermione wriggled her hands nervously, her guts telling her that was something up that she wouldn't like.

And she was right.

After seconds of icy silence which seemed like hours to the flustered girl, the Potions Master finally spoke, a mischievous little smile ghosting across his lips which did indeed not bode well.

"Very well, Miss Granger, now that this is sorted out..." He purred darkly, rising from behind his desk and striding past it until his large frame towered menacingly over Hermione. This did have quite an intimidating effect on the unnerved young witch and yet she didn't back away. Under normal circumstances Hermione would probably have flinched but her urge for getting that damn 'O' was so strong it not only clouded her judgement but apparently boosted her natural Gryffindor courage as well.

Nevertheless, Hermione was not in the least prepared for what followed.

"...I do believe it is in order to call Professor McGonagall to discuss the exact wording of your letter of expulsion from Hogwarts, don't you think?" The former impish smile on Snape's thin lips made way for an outright nasty and smug smirk while he watched Hermione's eyes widen in outright shock, her jaw dropping whilst she was trying to comprehend this unexpected statement.

"I'm sure your head of house will not be pleased with her favourite protégée's scandalous behaviour, let alone the damage of reputation the oh so moral..." He stressed the last word deliberately as he leaned forward slightly. "...house of Gryffindor is going to suffer from."

"My what...of what?" Hermione babbled, pale and incoherent. Her plan was totally getting out of hand, her voice quavering with disbelief as she fought back tears. "I'm getting _expelled_?" She squealed, then added in a small voice. "What the heck is wrong with you? You're not supposed to react like that!"

Seeing the shock on her face elicited an inward chuckle from the Potions Master who secretly revelled in Hermione's bewilderment.

"Am I not?" He asked self-righteously, watching Hermione's every reaction intently. "Then tell me, Miss Granger, how exactly was I supposed to react to your little...bribe?"

Hermione sobbed, then blurted out bluntly. "For Merlin's sake, Professor, why the heck didn't you just...just fuck me like every normal man would have?"

"Would you have liked that?" Snape asked, intentionally enraging her. "Me, fucking the shit of you annoying little know-it-all?"

"That's beside the point now." Hermione tried to defend herself, vaguely sensing her knickers starting to dampen from the sudden and somewhat irritating touch of vulgarity in the Professor's words. "Why, you didn't do that, did you?! I know I'm not the prettiest witch in this school but given your lack of choice regarding intimate partners in general I would not have expected you to be SO picky!"

A misled suspicion hit her. "Or would have you accepted this arrangement if I were _Harry_?" She spat angrily, regretting her overhasty outburst the second it had slipped her tongue. Hermione couldn't truly imagine the grumpy Professor having any gay tendencies and yet again she felt sort of offended for being rejected, no matter how selfish her own intentions might have been.

Narrowed black orbs were staring coldly at Hermione now, the well-known scary harshness creeping back into Snape's face as the faintest hint of amusement ran from his face.

_Rats. I royally pissed him off._

The witch's thoughtless words were only contributing to her predicament, worsening it by far. "So, apart from my lousy judgement I don't see any reason for me to get expelled. Sir." She concluded in a softer voice.

"Now don't you really?" Snape retorted patronisingly, backing up against the front his desk and leaning on it. "In that case this leaves two choices open to you. Either you decide on having Professor McGonagall summoned instantly to discuss the delicate nature of this little stunt you pulled, followed by a school staff meeting concerning your expulsion tomorrow morning..." He suggested, inwardly chuckling as he watched Hermione's face contort in horror.

Hermione had not even considered this option. Having to tell McGonagall what she had been up to in front of Snape would be bad enough but having to reveal that kind of shameful details to the whole staff was...not at issue! Period. There had to be another solution!

"Or..." The Professor continued sinisterly, his voice dangerously dropping in register. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. "You prefer to have me personally taking care of that matter, enlightening you about your wrong doings. Amends included, of course."

"Amends in the sense of...?" Hermione croaked shakily.

"Amends in the sense of old-fashioned punishment, Miss Granger." The Potions Master stated silkily, his black eyes sweeping over the fidgety girl. "In case you go for the second option I expect you to neatly bend over my desk, skirt up and knickers down."

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers, her eyebrows almost disappearing in her hairline. "I beg your pardon?" She breathed, flabbergasted.

Was this just some stupid little game? Or some sort of twisted test? Why would he want her to bend over his desk, exposed at that, when it was not for sex?

The Professor could almost see the wheels turning beneath Hermione's unruly hair. And then, much to his amusement, the penny eventually dropped.

"Oh no, I will not let you spank me!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. "You pretty well know that corporal punishment is not tolerated at Hogwarts!"

"Well, neither is the offer of sexual services to teachers in exchange for good marks, wouldn't you agree?" The dark wizard retorted skilfully, furrowing a brow at her.

Being at her wit's end, Hermione realised that she had dug herself into a hole, her attempt at bribery was now elegantly countered with effective blackmail.

Grumbling, she scurried past the heavy mahogany desk and bent over it, not deigning to look at her smirking Professor.

"Fine then." She snarled, tucking the hem on the back of her skirt into the waistband. "Granted that this will save me from getting expelled I'll go with option number two, obviously." Hermione gave in and slipped unceremoniously out of her knickers, not bothering to let them pool around her ankles. "Let's just get over with this quickly, please."

"Wise choice." Snape nodded in approval, stepping behind her. Yet, before Hermione knew what was happening, the Professor's bare hand landed on her buttocks with a resounding smack. "Now stay still, eyes to the front."

Hermione gasped at the force of the first harsh blow. "As for your violations of protocol..." The Professor explained casually. "You're going to receive the first ten strikes for deliberately breaking the school rules regarding curfew which has started over half an hour ago."

From the corner of her eye Hermione shot the grandfather clock on the far wall a glance.

_Damn it. He's right. I hadn't thought about bloody curfew at all!_

While Snape let the remaining nine blows rain on her increasingly warming and burning rear-end, the red-faced young witch realised that she was actually responding, both mentally and physically, to the rather humiliating treatment she was given. Hermione's face turned crimson and she listened attentively as she suddenly heard the man behind her rummage in a drawer while he continued his explanation, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Another ten strikes are in order due to your presumptuous supposition regarding both my...'lack of choice' as you put it..." He emphasised every word of her quote with yet another sharp thwack each. "And your calculating and opportunistic approach of improving your grades by having the nerve to offer me a pity-fuck."

This time, however, the strokes were delivered with a flexible ruler, its stinging 18 inches making Hermione yelp in surprise and pain alike when it first hit her butt. "Oww! What the fuck?"

"Language, Miss Granger!" The Professor corrected her sternly. "Did you really think I would go that easy on you? As it seems, you're underestimating me once again. I had assumed you would be bright enough to realise that the degree of punishment would increase with the seriousness of your respective transgression."

Hermione didn't reply but resigned to her fate as gracefully as she could. She endured the remainder of the strokes of the ruler pronouncedly wriggly but, aside from a giveaway hitching in breathing, mutely.

The Professor looked at his handiwork and was pleased with its outcome. Hermione's plump ass had turned a lovely shade of purple, accentuated with red hand prints and a random criss-cross pattern of burning welts. He couldn't wait to watch Hermione shifting in her chair in discomfort during tomorrow's Potions lesson.

"Which brings us to your last, most severe misdemeanour." Snape growled, than gracefully leaned into Hermione, ghosting over her ear as he whispered. "Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Hermione winced at the unexpected touch of alarmingly threatening intimacy. She was thinking hard but couldn't come up with a proper answer to his question. "Umm...no, Sir, I'm sorry but I don't have the slightest idea what you're referring to."

"Oh, you will be sorry, Miss Granger." Snape growled, the sudden rustling of clothes making Hermione shift nervously. "I regard your earlier questioning of my sexual orientation as a severe personal offence..." The dark wizard snarled coldly. "Hence, I see it fit for you to compensate for this impudence on an evenly personal level. Time for redemption."

Having said that, the Professor parted Hermione's arse cheeks and straightforwardly prodded her little pucker hole, eliciting yet another squeak of outright surprise from the baffled Gryffindor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione shouted, reaching behind her and trying to push him away but in vain.

"Letting you experience what it would have been like if you had been _Potter_." He purred with a nasty little smile. "This will not be as easy as offering a little pussy, that I assure you."

Her hand was slapped away and he gripped Hermione firmly by the waist; the thick, bulbous head of the Professor's cock continuing to push past the resistance of the squirming girl's outer ring of muscles insistently.

Gasping, Hermione closed her eyes against the intensity of mixed feelings that were rushing through her. The shame that she was indeed enjoying this more than she wanted to admit. The embarrassment that she didn't protest more and didn't thrash about vehemently. The guilty pleasure that she was starting to moan with unquenched desire while the full force of the Professor's meanwhile unrestrained thrusts threatened to tear her arse apart.

"You wanton little wench are enjoying this way too much for it to be true punishment." Snape hissed hoarsely when Hermione threw her morals over board completely and swayed her hips accordingly, meeting his thrusts and fucking him back in earnest. He started smacking her bum again but if he had hoped for snivelling or whimpering, the Potions Master was wrong. Hermione couldn't help it but the beating only added to her arousal.

How would he know about her secret kinks? Were his instincts really that good? Or was he using Legilimency on her? Frankly, Hermione didn't care. This felt way better than originally expected so she surrendered gladly to the heat of the action.

Pulling out abruptly, Snape slumped into the comfy wing chair behind him, his erection still evident. "Given the circumstances..." He breathed disapprovingly. "This fails to have the desired effect. Get off my desk, Missy Granger. You are a twisted little bird for sure."

Hermione turned her head, a confident smile ghosting over her lips. "It appears that we're both not reacting as we are supposed to, Professor."

_Touché!_

Hermione had the feeling that she had at least achieved a small victory when she slid from the Potions Master's desk, not half as traumatised as she was probably expected to be. Just when she was about the put her clothes back in order, mentally preparing to getting kicked out every second, the Professor looked at the strong little witch consideringly, eyes glittering.

"Are you still interested in earning your 'O', Miss Granger?" He asked her softly, tilting his head.

Hermione looked at him, frowning. "Earning? Haven't I already done enough to both earn that damn mark and save myself from getting chucked out?" She asked, looking at him reproachfully. "I presumed getting both spanked _and_ buggered would cover that request as well?" Hermione tried to put the screws on Snape. She had nothing to lose any more anyway, did she?

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Granger." Snape thwarted Hermione's assumptions. "All you have done so far was nothing but redemption. So, if you happen to be still interested, you'd better get over here and put your insolent mouth to proper use." He pointed at his throbbing erection which was swaying in Hermione's direction like a compass needle. "And lose that blouse on the way."

"Ewww!" Hermione squealed disgustedly. "You bloody well know where this thing had just been, don't you?"

In response, Snape only shrugged indifferently and Hermione fought back the strong urge to punch that obnoxious crooked smile off of his face. She hadn't noticed the silently mumbled 'Scourgify' the Professor had performed on himself while she had been busy redressing.

Against common belief, the dour Potions Master was not a total bastard. Nevertheless, he wasn't above leaving the nauseated witch to believe that he'd fit the bill, either. This way it was so much more fun! And fun was a rare treat for the Professor.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione did as she was told; ridding herself of her blouse and the upper half of the spaghetti top she wore underneath. She hadn't been asked to bare her breasts but by doing so she was given back the illusion of at least partially being in control.

The Professor didn't complain though, devouring her half-naked form instead and so Hermione scurried over to sink to her knees, badly concealing her reawakening excitement.

"Tuck your skirt back in the waist-band and cross your arms behind your back, witch." Snape instructed her huskily and Hermione reluctantly complied.

_Rats. So much for control..._

Once again, she was torn between the addicting and ever growing throb pulsating vehemently at the juncture of her legs and the disgrace of being liable of getting off on this degrading treatment which was making her want to run and hide in shame on the very spot.

Yet, her train of thoughts was interrupted abruptly when she heard the Professor whisper teasingly. "You have no idea, Miss Granger just how often I've been craving to silence you..."

Hermione felt yet another gush of wetness slowly running down the insides of her naked thighs, his blatant word turning her on immensely.

Having said that, Snape twisted a fist into her hair and drew her head forward, making the excited girl engulf the purple tip of his cock unceremoniously. " _This way_ for the past seven years!" He finished his sentence triumphantly, urging Hermione's mouth deeper over his swollen organ, closing his eyes in relish when the sound of the oh-so virtuous Gryffindor princess' helpless gagging indicated that he was effectively hitting the back of her throat.

Releasing the grip on the back of her head for a moment, Hermione bobbed back up only to be pushed down again, even deeper this time, making her eyes water. The girls audible chocking was music to the Professor's ears when he smirked to himself. Snape wouldn't have minded enjoying this a little longer but since Hermione was not to be trusted regarding trying to turn the tables on him, this would have to end soon. He _needed_ to remain master of this situation.

So, it wasn't until long before Hermione felt the salty burn of the Professor's release spill into her mouth and throat, accompanied by a surprisingly unrestrained grunt from the obviously satisfied wizard.

Afterwards, Snape made sure that all visible traces of Hermione 'correction' would vanish from the young woman's fragile body. However, he left the ache as a memento of her penalisation.

"Now get out Miss Granger. You are dismissed." Snape hissed callously, pushing Hermione away from him; her bruised arse hitting the floor boards ungracefully in the process.

It took a great deal of self-control from Hermione to calm her temper and keep her mouth shut at this provocation. She knew he did that on purpose, intentionally enraging her so she would screw up in the last moment, giving him a reason to deny her that blasted 'O' in Potions.

But Hermione succeeded in controlling herself, hastily grabbing her clothes which lay scattered around the room.

She had done it. And now she was free to go.

Hermione was already out the door when she turned around and poked her head back in the room. "So, am I right to assume that I'm granted my 'O' for sure now, Professor?"

"You mean 'O' like in _Obliviate_?" The dark wizard replied deviously, watching languidly as his wandless magic hit the witch off-guard, reliably erasing all of her compromising memories of today's events in his chambers. The creaking door snapped shut into her face and before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself in front of Professor Snape's office in the dungeons with a growing headache, a stinging butt, a rather funny taste on her tongue and several other aches she had no idea where from.

Blinking in confusion for a second, Hermione then raised her hand to rap on his door and...dropped her arm quizzically. Was her Gryffindor courage marooning her?

_Oh, the heck with it! Maybe tomorrow. He'd still be as sexually frustrated then, won't he?_

Hermione then turned on her heel, quickly heading for Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want to be compromised about her whereabouts at this late hour, now would she?

Amused, Snape listened to the echo of Hermione's steps slowly fading away. "Maybe next time, Miss Granger." He answered Hermione's former question for himself. "Maybe next time."

He grinned broadly, then opened a second drawer and took out a small Pensieve. Whirling his wand gracefully, Snape extracted the still fresh memory of this evening's amorous events into the bowl; adding the cloud-like, silvery substance to quite a remarkable collection already sitting in there. There were almost two dozens of memories, all starring an ever puzzled Hermione and the sly Potions Master himself.

She'd been here before. Numerous times respectively whilst the last couple of weeks, always coming up with different sexual approaches to get what she wanted so desperately. Ever since that eager idea of getting an 'O' has first rendered her good senses ineffective, her ambition had been driving her to Snape's study over and over again. And still, Hermione never recalled her various sexual encounters with the Dark wizard, her memories unfailingly erased from her mind by the 'Oblivate' spell.

Every time the Professor's door would snap shut behind her, the tricked girl's memory went completely blank regarding foregone activities and she couldn't bring herself to knock on his door, chiding herself that she had chickened out.

Or so she believed.

Hermione's determination for getting an outstanding grade in the Professor's class had _not_ been affected by the spell though, meaning she would find herself caught up in Snape's clutches every other day, ever so eager to earn her 'O', no matter what. Sometimes she'd been rather surprised about the several aches, stings and pulled muscles her body would present her with in the morning but since she couldn't find any obvious traces on herself, Hermione was never any the wiser. She would just swallow some healing potion and keep setting her mind on getting that bloody mark from one unapproachable and surely sexually needy Professor Snape.

The dark wizard smirked once again whilst he put the Pensieve and its delicate content back in the drawer, warding it securely. Miss Granger would never know about the hours of entertainment she had provided him with. Apart from the imminent one before the finals, however. Snape was many things but he was also a man of his word and so he had decided on rewarding the overeager Gryffindor with the price she had aimed for. All in all, she had truly earned it, now hadn't she? Numerous times, truth be told...

But he wouldn't do this out of the goodness of his black heart, of course. The memory of their final tryst would be etched into Hermione Granger's mind for ever and a day, same as the rather daring way she had earned it. Not even Slytherins had ever plucked up the courage to approach their head of house in that way. Well, thanks to his brilliant Legilimency skills Snape had learned that some of his students had taken this option into serious consideration. He had been randomly looking into their heads but in the end neither of them had been courageous enough to go for it.

Pity. They would have been in for quite a surprise.

Hence, it now pleased the dastardly Potions Master to no end that, whenever Miss Granger would proudly present a potential future employer with her through-and-through perfect N.E.W.T.s, little Miss Goody Two-Shoes might come under pressure for failing to offer an explanation for her 'O' in Potions.

After all it was common knowledge that Professor Severus Snape, ever stern, ill-tempered and feared Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft _never_ gave 'O's.

Did he?

 

THE END.

* * *

**A/N:** *rofl* Hermione, Hermione...what were you thinking?^^ You really should have known better...

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review. :) Thanks.


End file.
